


The results of Never Have I Ever....

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Series: Marvel PWP [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: This is just following Clint and Thor after the lap dance during their little game.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Thor
Series: Marvel PWP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The results of Never Have I Ever....

By the end of the party, Clint was still sitting firmly on Thors lap. He groaned, forcing himself to stand, even though honestly he didn't want to. Thor pushed himself up and stretched with a groan.

Clint absently threw cups away that he saw as the others left. He kept his eyes lowered to his task. God he wanted to climb back onto Thors lap. He had been comfortable, even with the thrum of arousal thay tortured him.

Thor watched Clint out of the corner of his eye, moving to help him clean up after the rest had went to bed. “That was fun.” He said conversationally as he threw things away.

Clint hummed, eyeing what was left of the cake before poking it back into the fridge. "I liked it, it was a fun way to hang out that isnt Tony and Nat getting into popcorn fights. "

Thor laughed “This is true” he agreed.

Once everything had been cleaned up Thor made his way to the door, stopping “If you ever need to practice those lap dance skills, you know which floor I am on. “ he called over his shoulder, not looking back and walking out before Clint could form a response, taking the elevator to his floor.

Clints mouth parted in surprise, heat spiking through him at the blatant offer. An offer hed be taking just as soon as he showered.... It hadnt taken long until he was in the elevator heading for Thors floor, dressed only in some sweats and a shirt, hair all ruffled and no shoes.

Thor had taken a quick shower in hopes that Clint would take him up on his offer, he was now in just sweats, no shirt in sight, hair still damp and hanging loosely.

Clint stepped out of the elevator, lost in his thoughts, not paying attention.

Thor stopped what he was doing, looking up at the sound of the elevator “You came?” He said happily when he saw Clint.

"Well, yeah" he grinned. "Or I will be anyway, hopefully" that grin turned crooked.

Thor laughed, walking over to Clint. “About that lap dance” he murmured, hand going into Clint’s hair an tugging.

Clint shivered, head tilting back with a soft sound. "Yes?" He breathed, eyes falling half mast.

“Feel like giving me another show?” He asked softly, lips right against Clint’s ear.

"Anytime " he breathed again, even as he started swaying to the soft music already filtering through the room.

Thor smiled at him “How much of a show am I going to get?” He asked curiously, removing his hand from Clint’s hair so he could lead him to his bedroom where he’d sat a chair from the kitchen.

"That depends" he grinned. "You gonna eventually touch me this time?"

“Do not let that stop you, I just did not want to touch you without your permission” he explained with a smile.

"Well consider this my permission" he murmured, gently pushing him down onto the chair as he started to hum along with the music, slowly slipping his shirt up and off.

Thor chuckled, licking his lips and watching intently.

Clint chewed on his bottom lip, keeping the dance toward him slow, teasing. Even with the he was straddling the god quickly, the only thing he had left on was his sweats as he swayed and gave teasing light grinds against him.

Thor licked his lips again, calloused, tough hands going to Clint’s waist and forcing himself not to grind up and to let Clint continue.

Clint sucked in a breath at the feel of those fingers on his skin. He shifted enough that he could roll his hips, slipping into full body rolls.

“Clint” Thor hummed “so gorgeous.” he added , watching the archer.

Clint licked his bottom lip, grinning at Thor, dropping his hips lower. Thor’s fingers tightened, letting one finger slip into the waistband of Clint’s pants then back out, teasing, while his other thumb rubbed circles on Clint’s skin.

Clint groaned, licking and biting at his lip, failing to keep focused on his dancing.

Thor lifted his hand to cup Clint’s cheek, using his thumb to tug Clint’s lip free and brush his thumb over his damp bottom lip.

Clint nipped at the pad of Thors thumb, hips falling to grind hard against him in a tease before moving to continue dancing.

Thor watched every movement Clint made with dark eyes, letting both hands trail back and slip into his sweatpants to grip his ass. Clint’s hips stuttered with a small moan as he tilted his head back.

Thor squeezed his ass “Look at you, so perfect” The god almost growled, grinding his hips up against Clint’s ass that he had held firmly in place, interrupting his dance completely.

Clint let out an embarrassingly loud moan, fingers curling against his shoulders.

Thor leaned forward to let his nose nuzzle Clint’s neck as he repeated the motion.

“Good, I want to hear every noise I drag out of you” he said, voice still a bit of a growl to it, almost possessive, even though Clint wasn’t technically his.

Clint whimpered, a hand sliding into Thors hair, still rocking his hips to the tempo of the slow song.

“Amazing.” he murmured in praise, squeezing Clint’s ass harder, rolling up to meet his rocking.

"Thor" he breathed out a groan, tilting his head back up, locking his eyes onto the other man.

Thor shot him a charming grin. “Dance over?”

"Yeah." Clint grinned, even as he settled more firmly in Thors lap.

“Hold on” he murmured, keeping his hands on Clint’s ass, standing up easily, holding the archer.

Clint gasped, eyes widening before the pupil dialated as he groaned.

Thor let out a deep chuckle “I assumed you’d like that” he grinned, walking towards the bed.

"You assumed right" he breathed, grinding his hips forward.

Thor groaned, laying Clint on the bed and using his hands inside Clint’s pants to pull them down, licking his lips at the sight.

Clint lifted his hips so his pants could be tugged off, watching Thor through lidded eyes. "You're over dressed, Thor" he teased breathily.

Thor just chuckled “Patience” he teased “hands and knees at the top of the bed” he instructed.

Clint shuddered as the order rolled through him, shifting to move before he thought to much on it, scrambling to get into position, looking over his shoulder.

“So obedient” Thor praised, slipping his pants down and leaving himself in just boxers before climbing onto the bed and positioning himself behind Clint, giving his ass a smack.

“Gorgeous” he hummed, letting his hands roam over Clint’s bare ass.

Clint cried out, rocking his hips back. Eyes still locked onto him over his shoulder. "N-not so bad yourself."

Thor smiled, spreading Clint’s cheeks apart, letting the pad of his thumb brush over the archer’s entrance. Clint cursed, his head dropping down to press his face into the pillow. Thor hummed, smirking before leaning forward and swiping his tongue across his entrance roughly.

Crying out, clint rocked back, toes curling. "Oh fuck" he gasped.

Thor just hummed, lapping at his hole, enjoying the taste of Clint.

"Thor...sir...fuck" he gasped, biting at the pillow to muffle himself as he whined.

Thor let out a soft growl, lapping harder “I want to hear every word.” he murmured, punctuating every word with a lick.

Clint whined, his thighs trembling as the growl just made him harder.

Thor speared his tongue, letting it enter Clint over and and over

Clint cried out, tossing his head back. "Sir!" He gasped, his entire body trembling

Thor growled again, fucking him harder with his tongue.

Clint was soon a babbling mess, trembling as he begged. "Please sir. Fuck. Please. Thor."

Thor pulled back, reaching over to grab the lube he’d set on the night stand, popping the cap open and slicking up one finger.

Clint groaned at the sound of the cap, looking back over his shoulder. His eyes were dark, cheeks flushed, mouth parted as he panted. His hair flopped into his eyes a bit as he watched avidly.

Thor looked up, meeting Clint’s eyes and smiling before circling his hole with a lubed up finger a few times before slipping inside him.

Clint whined, eyes fluttering shut as he rocked back against him. God just his fingers felt nice, all thick and slightly rough.

“Opening up so nicely for me” Thor praised as he slipped a second finger inside Clint.

Clint shuddered, reaching down to stroke himself with a soft groan.

Thor popped his hand lightly “Do not make me tie you up, Clint.” Thor said with a grin, finally slipping a third finger inside Clint, working him open.

Clint gasped, moaning loudly. "Fuck,Thor. No teasing" he tried to go for teasing himself, but he can't help the spike of heat in his stomach at the smack. The burning stretch of his fingers made him throb. Making him want.

“Teasing this time, possibility for another time.” Thor said with a smile, pulling his fingers free to grab the lube, squeezing some more lube onto his hand before slicking himself up. “Like this or on your back?” He asked.

"Choices choices " Clint breathed. "Back. Want to see you."

Thor backed up a bit, manhandling Clint over to his back and returning to between his legs.

Clint licked his lips, eyes dark and locked onto Thor. "Fucking hell, I thought Mjlnir was the only hammer you've got." he breathed.

Thor laughed, shaking his head fondly, rubbing himself slowly, locking eyes with Clint, giving the archer a show of his own.

Clint sucked in a breath, shivering at the heat in Thors eyes. "Fuck." He whimpered, eyes flicking from the frankly almost terrifying cock in Thors hand to his face.

Thor ran his other hand up Clint’s leg “Relax, I will be gentle” he promised “I have you” he said, teasing Clint’s hole with the tip of his cock.

Clint took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he nodded. "I trust you." he whispered, focusing on Thor's face.

Thor just looked at him a moment before a small smile spread over his face. The god leaned down and kissed Clint slowly as he began to press inside the other man.

Clint whimpered, focusing on the kiss so he could relax, his fingers tangling in Thors hair. Fuck it burned. But it was such a delicious burn, his thighs trembling and Thor was only half way.

Thor moved one hand to stroke Clint slowly, continuing to kiss him, attempting to distract him as he pushed even further inside. Clint groaned, relaxing bit by bit until he was almost rocking up into Thor's hand.

“There” Thor said once he was fully sheathed inside of Clint “You did perfectly. So good. Such a good boy for me.” he praised, letting Clint get used to the stretch.

Clint soaked in the praise, almost dizzy with that and the feeling of being stretched wide, Thor’s cock pressing into his prostate making him moan softly.

“May I move, or do you need another moment?” Thor asked thoughtfully.

"Please move" he groaned, rocking his hips a bit.

Thor groaned, stilling Clint’s hips forcefully with his hands on then. He pulled out slowly and rocked back inside of Clint, letting out another groan.

Clint whimpered at the pinning hands. Head tilting back with a gasp as Thor moved

“So tight” Thor groaned, pulling out and thrusting back inside Clint a little harder this time.

Clint’s back arched as he cried out, a hand going to dig his nails into the skin of Thor's chest. "Fuck!

Thor picked up the pace only pausing for a moment “Ride me?” He asked, voice rough and breathless.

"Fuck yeah" Clint panted. "Gonna wreck me?"

Thor grinned, eyes mischievous, flipping them easily without pulling out, hands gripping Clint’s hips roughly.

Clint gasped, clenching down on him with a moan. "Fuck"

Thor licked his lips, readjusting them and rolling his hips up to grind into Clint.

Clints hands moved to brace himself on Thor's chest, mouth falling open in a moan.

“Such a good, perfect boy for me” Thor moaned out “Look at you, so gorgeous, riding me.” He added, holding Clint’s hips tighter to keep him in place as he pulled out just a little to slam back up into him.

Clints thighs trembled, nails biting into skin as he moaned again, the show of strength making him clench down on the rather massive cock in him. "Sir."

“I have you.” Thor promised softly “Want to see you bounce on my cock.” he murmured, rolling his hips up again.

"Gonna" he nodded, shifting a bit so he could sit up straight, crying out sharply as his prostate was hit.

Thor reached up, running both hands down Clint’s chest, tweaking his nipples lightly “So good.”

Clints hips jerked, gasping as he tried to get his bearings, the praise mixing with the pleasure and pain and sending him higher.

“Come on, sweetheart, ride me” Thor encouraged, rolling his hips up.

Clint moaned, shakily managing to pick himself up before letting himself fall onto Thor’s cock with a cry.

“Oh, baby. Don’t worry I’ll take care of you” Thor soothed, taking Clint’s hips, using his strength to hoist the archer up and slam him back down.

"Fuck!" Clint cried out, dragging his nails down Thor's chest.

“Too much?” Thor breathed out, halting with Clint still held above him.

"No! Dont stop. Please " he panted out.

Thor just nodded bringing Clint down again, not even breaking a sweat as he did it a Few more times.

Clint was shaking, having given up on being able to help. He moaned, begging under his breath. "Please. Fuck good please Thor. Sir."

Thor groaned, bringing them together harder, careful not to hurt Clint with his god-like strength.

"Close" he choked out, slumping forward to kiss him hard.

“I am too” Thor groaned “where?” He managed to mumble against Clint’s lips, keeping the pace steady.

"Oh fuck" clint groaned at the thought that ran through his mind. "Fill me up. Mark me up."

Thor let out a growl, thrusting up harder “Come for me” he growled out.

The growl was his undoing, almost screaming as he came, his head tossed back

Thor felt Clint clench around him, but he held off long enough for Clint to ride out his orgasm.

Clint shuddered, panting heavily as he stared down dazedly. Thor kept thrusting into Clint, holding him tight. Clint shivered, the feeling almost too sensitive but he loved the feeling. He felt trembly.

“I’m so close” Thor promised, a few more thrusts pulling him over the edge.

Clint moaned softly, kissing him again. Thor groaned into the kiss, deepening it lazily. Clint grinned, feeling a bit hazed over and warm. Thor pulled out and carefully helping Clint lay down on his chest.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

"Mmm, I'm so awesome" he promised, nuzzling close.

“Good” he hummed, kissing his forehead, helping Clint lay beside him before detangling himself to be able to stand up.

Clint whined, pouting up at him.

“We will be sticky.” he explained with a small laugh “I won’t be long.”

"Okaaaay" he sighed. Flopping back.

Thor grabbed a warm wash rag, coming back to wipe Clint down. Clint leaned into the touch, leaning up enough to yank on Thor's arm, trying to drag him down.

Thor chuckled “Let me get myself and I’ll come back to bed” he promised before wiping his own, now soft, cock off and tossing the rag into the corner.

Clint flung himself back again, stretching with a small groan. Thor crawled under the cover before tugging Clint to him, wrapping his arms around the archer.

Clint pressed closer with a tiny sigh, tucking his head under Thors chin.Thor let his fingers trail down Clint’s side absently, just wanting to touch him more. 

“Stay the night?” He hummed in question.

Clint nodded, a smile on his lips. "Hell yes."

“Good” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Clint’s head

Clint let out a contented sigh, his eyes half closed.

“Get some rest, you were so good for me.” he praised softly.

"Stay." he murmured, already dozing off, relaxing completely.

Thor smiled, pressing a kiss to Clint’s head again, holding him tight, allowing himself to fall asleep as well .

Clint woke the next morning, one eye opening blearily . "Mmmmnf, no sun. Whyyyyy" he groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

Thor grumbled back a response that was lost in the covers, hand going around Clint’s waist to tug him back close. Clint hummed, still half asleep but content to tuck himself almost under Thor. Thor nuzzled his face into Clint’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses there. Clint hummed, tilting his head to the side, hand slipping into Thor's hair to cradle his head in his palm.

“Good morning”’he murmured against Clint’s skin, voice rough and sleepy.

"Mmm,morning " he rasped, shivering lightly at the rough voice.

Thor smiled,nibbling at Clint’s neck absently “sleep good?”

"Amazing" he yawned. Clint let out a tiny groan, head tilting to give him room.

“Good” Thor hummed, taking advantage of the room he was given to nibble more “would you be angry with me if I left a mark?” He asked curiously, sucking at the skin.

"I'd be sad if you didn't leave one" he breathed, tilting his head further as arousal shot through him.

Thor grinned “Now. Where to leave one?” He hummed mostly to himself, pressing kiss after kiss to Clint’s neck.

"Everywhere" he answered, licking his lips. "Mark me up" the -as yours- left unsaid.

Thor let out a low growl, he absolutely loved the sound of that. He bit down on Clint’s neck before he started sucking.

Clint cried out, his back and hips snapping into an arch. His cry drifted into a moan.

Thor rolled to pin Clint’s hands on either side of his head, sucking harder. Clint moaned, curling his fingers around Thor’s’.

Thor didn’t stop until he was sure there would be a good mark, finally he pulled back swirling his tongue around the mark. Clint was panting , staring up at him all mussed and panting.

“There,” Thor said proudly.

Clint's dark eyes were hazy as he watched Thor. Thor leaned down, kissing him gently. Clint hummed into the kiss, pressing into it.

Thor broke the kiss after a moment, moving to kiss the other side of Clint’s neck “I believe both sides need to match” he hummed.

"Oh by all means" he breathed out a laugh, stretching to tilt his head to the other side in offering.

Thor smiled, biting down in the same spot as on the other side before sucking hard at,grip tightening on Clint’s wrists.

Clint moaned loudly, his hips grinding up against Thor as his fingers curled

Thor grinned against his skin “You seem to enjoy that.” he teased, rolling his hips down to meet Clint’s.

"Yes sir" he breathed, a grin catching on the corner of his mouth.

Thor went back to sucking at Clint’s neck, keeping him pinned. “We need to shower.” he murmured.

"Probably." he whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Come on.” He said, pressing a kiss to Clint’s lips before releasing him and rolling off of him.

Clint groaned, shivering at the cooler air. "Fine fine" he sighed, rolling off the bed, ignoring his hard rock as he stretched.

Thor got up, tugging Clint against him to kiss him hard. Clint groaned, his knees growing weak at the kiss. Thor broke the kiss, panting softly, resting his forehead on Clint’s for a moment before letting him go.

“Shower” he said, reminding himself to not fuck Clint again right there.

Clint swayed in place a moment, panting. "Mmm, yes sir" he breathed, stumbling toward the open bathroom door.

Thor followed, turning on the water before wrapping his arms around Clint from behind, just wanting to touch him. Clint leaned back against him, a smile on his face.

Thor let a hand caress down Clint’s side “Is my affection too much for you? It has been for some. They do not like being touched all the time.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Clint’s neck.

L

"Mmm, no, I like it"

“Good, I am glad.” he said, pressing another kiss “The water is warm.” he hummed

Clint.

"Mmmkay" clint leaned into him more firmly before slipping into the shower.

Thor grinned, following before pulling Clint back against him again under the water. “Apologies, I just enjoy touching you” he explained.

"No sorry needed. I like you touching me." he laughed, tilting his head back.

Thor’s Hand came up to tilt Clint’s head a bit more so he could capture the man’s lips Clint sucked in a breath, melting against him as he kissed back.Thor broke the kiss, letting his hands wander up and down Clint’s body. Clint groaned, panting against his mouth.

Thor hummed “You are perfect “ Thor praised.

"How so?" Clint. breathed.

“Have you seen you?” He teased with a chuckle, hands going to grip Clint’s hips hard

Clint groaned at the grip on his hips "not convincing " he panted.

“What would it take to convince you?” Thor hummed, nipping at Clint’s ear

Clint shivered. "Mmm, dunno." He shrugged.

“I’d do just about anything” he breathed right into Clint’s hear, gripping his hips tighter.

"Keep me?" He asked hesitantly.

Thor sucked in a breath , grip loosening for a second in surprise. He took a moment to recompose himself before his grip on Clint went to almost bruising, moving to pin the archer to wall of the shower.

Clint had flushed, ready to pretend it was a joke before he was pinned, yanking a gasp from him instead as he stared up at Thor, his cheeks pink.

“Is that what you want?” He said with a soft growl, possessive. Thor ran his nose behind Clint’s ear before nibbling at it lightly.

Clint whimpered as a spike of arousal made his stomach clench and his cock throb. 

"Yes" he whispered.

“Want me to fuck you every day? Use that tight ass or that gorgeous mouth?” He asked, hand going to hold Clint’s chin, tilting his head back and running his thumb over Clint’s bottom lip.

Clint moaned, his eyes fluttering at the images as he nipped at Thors thumb."yessss. All day every day."

Thor moved Clint’s head to the side to suck up another spot on his shoulder “Oh you’re mine.” Thor said with a growl “you’ve been mine since that lap dance downstairs”

Clint moaned, eyes closing completely as another spike went through him. "Prove it. Claim me. Make me yours."

Thor growled , nipping at Clint’s skin before pulling back a little, pressing a hand to the middle of Clint’s back to get him to bend over a little, knocking Clint’s legs apart with his own.

Clint whined, spreading his legs wider as he arched his back. He put his hands against the tile, rocking back.

“Look at you, already ready for me. So pretty” he hummed, smacking Clint’s ass lightly.

Clint cursed, rocking back into the smack. "Gonna claim me here in the shower?" He asked breathily.

“Maybe, if you’re good” he teased, slipping two fingers inside Clint. “Oh look, you’re still so loose from last night. So perfect” he groaned.

"That's because you've got a sedan for a cock" Clint groaned, trying to get more of Thor’s fingers in him by rocking back.

Thor chuckled “Is that a complaint?” He teased.

"Hell no, just call my ass the parking slot, I don't care." he gave him a dazed grin

Thor laughed, shaking his head fondly as he added a third finger.

Clint whimpered, rocking his hips. 'Cmon Thor."

“As you wish” Thor hummed, teasing Clint’s entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Fuck me." He groaned. "Make me drip with you through the entire shower before fucking me through the bed." He begged.

Thor growled, pressing inside of Clint slowly. “You have quite the mouth on you.” he said, bite and sucking at his shoulder.

"You like it." he groaned, his toes curling against tile as the water continued to run down their backs.

“Most definitely” he said, setting up a steady pace.

Clint let out a whimpering moan. "Fuck you burn so good."

“You’re so tight, gods.” Thor groaned, thrusting harder.

"Thor please " he moaned.

“Why do you need?” Thor asked. 

"I .." he whimpered, shifting a bit. "More."

Thor thrusted harder, grabbing a hand full of Clint’s hair to tug on.

Clint moaned low and dirty as he rocked back into each thrust. 

“Come for me” Thor said roughly into Clint’s ear before biting down on his shoulder.

Clint cried out, coming hard as his hands scrabbled for purchase on slick tile.

Thor kept pounding into him, chasing his own release “So good for me” he praised as he thrusted.

Clint let his head fall to the side, soft hitching breaths and moans leaving him dazed and blissed out.

Thor thrusted a few more times before coming hard , filling Clint up with his come.

Clint reached back, grabbing at him to clutch him closer.


End file.
